


At Least One Devil

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Harlot's Delectables [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Purring, Purring Play, Sex Toys, Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: You learn to never make a bet with Vergil the hard way.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Harlot's Delectables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	At Least One Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinkstimulator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/gifts).



> This little drabble of pure filth is a gift for my fellow thotty schemer, Stim! 🎉🥳🎊
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🌹😘🌹

_Me and my big mouth._

That’s the only coherent thought to cross your mind while another sopping wet orgasm rips through you. 

A desperate cry bursts from your lips as you writhe against the wall. But Vergil keeps you still within his devilish grasp as your cunt twitches against his dangerously sharp teeth. The blue fire jetting from his horns illuminates the depravity unfolding below your hips. 

Your clothes are strewn across the floor in tatters. A pair of demonic claws have you pinned to the wall, keeping you level with his fiendish face while squeezing your ass. The scaly hooks of his massive wings hold your legs up, spreading them wide as he nuzzles your slick and overstimulated sex. His deep guttural purring softens as he opens his mouth, collecting the dripping nectar of your pleasure on his thick tongue. 

You try to buck your hips, anything to relieve the ache inside you, but the hungry beast between your thighs keeps you still. Vergil gulps down the last remnants of your orgasm before closing in, purring louder and louder until you feel the familiar vibration against your drenched cunt once more. You whine and try to push him away by his horns with your hands, but it’s no use...he’s got you right where he wants: trapped in his strong arms while his powerful purrs drive you absolutely wild.

But you really can’t complain though…this was, after all, entirely your idea to begin with.

It all started when Vergil found one of your vibrators. You thought all your sex toys were cleverly hidden inside the drawer of your bedside table, but it seems nothing gets by the Dark Slayer. He confronted you about it in his usual stoic demeanor with a glint of genuine curiosity in his icy blue eyes. You explained that nothing brings you more pleasure than a vibrator against your clit, which earned a critically raised brow from him. You crossed your arms and stuck your nose up in the air before speaking the bold claim that really caught his attention:

_“No man has ever gotten me off better than my vibrator.”_

Vergil’s quizzical gaze turned predatory at your rash assumption, sizing up the little bullet vibe in your hand. You quickly catch onto his sudden interest and ask if he’s up for the challenge while switching it on with a couple clicks. Its soft hum taunted Vergil, egging him on until he accepted your challenge with a husky growl. 

The feral glow within his eyes sparked your desire as he pulled you in for a passionate kiss. And you didn’t bat an eye when he tore off your clothes with razor sharp claws. But he towered over you within seconds as the blinding flash of his demonic transformation takes you off guard. Vergil seized this opportunity to pounce, picking you up and pinning you to the wall before commencing with your reckless challenge.

You had no idea that his demonic purrs could be so... _pleasurable_. 

It’s not as fast as your vibrator, but the added texture of his sharp fangs rubbing along your slick slit adds a certain thrill to every orgasm. The only complaint you have is the desperate need for something inside you...and you’ve been eyeing his incredibly thick and spiky tongue every time his gaping maw drinks your silken juices. 

The distinct pulse of yet another euphoric wave starts building up inside you, rising higher and higher until it’s just about to reach the crest of pleasure...but it drastically wanes as Vergil pulls away with a fierce growl. 

“Are you ready to admit defeat now?”

The distorted tone of demonic voice knocks you out of hazy stupor. Your body shivers as you glance down between your legs, wondering if his sinful purrs transfer over to his devilish tongue. You decide to take advantage of this opportunity to find out and enact a wicked scheme forming in your mind.

“Pff! Please...I’ve come harder with my hitachi magic wand.”

You know that you’re playing fire, but the really loud and guttural growl in response is promising. His thick tongue flicks out, lapping at your entrance before slipping in between your silky folds and delving into your cunt with a prideful grunt. You let out a rapturous moan as his pleasurable purrs hum inside of you, instantly making you come with just a few decisive licks. 

And it’s only until you’ve been proven wrong again and again and again that you finally recant your earlier statement:

_There’s at least one_ **_devil_ ** _who gets you off better than your trusty toys._


End file.
